1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to an electrical connector. In particular, the present invention relates to an improved modular connector for electrically connecting hardware for conducting data communication signals of the type transmitted and received by telecommunications equipment, by computers and peripheral devices, and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Modular data communication has gained widespread adoption in the telecommunications industry. For instance, modular electrical wiring techniques are commonly used for telephones, telefacsimile devices, computers, and various other devices which may be peripherally attached to telecommunications equipment or computers. More specifically, the modular wiring techniques commonly used employ standard module sockets, often called jacks, which are adapted to receive data communication plugs of the type regularly found at the end of telephone cords.
In a typical system, such as for example in an office complex, telecommunications cables enter a distribution block which may comprise patch panels and cross connects. Individual telephones or other devices within the office complex are connected to the distribution block. The present invention is directed to an electrical connector assembly for providing modular data communication in such a system. Particularly, connector devices constructed in accordance with the present invention are adapted for use at either individual user locations, such as at an outlet at an office work station, at a patch panel, or in other locations where a modular connector is needed or desired.
One of the primary problems with use of modular jack electrical connector assemblies has been their size and shape and the space which they occupy. Particularly problematic has been the inability to position two individual modular jack assemblies side-by-side within the confines of a standard electrical box of the type commonly used at electrical outlets. Space and size problems associated with modular jack usage is illustrated by U.S. Pat. No. 5,131,866, which discloses a singular electrical connector which has two sockets (i.e., jacks) mounted side-by-side in a single module.
The versatility and the applications available for a device having two sockets mounted within one module are limited. For instance, the device, which requires more components and is therefore more costly to make than a single-jack module, is not suitable where only one modular jack is desired. Additionally, both sockets will accompany the module when the module is removed, although perhaps it is desired to remove, rewire, or replace only one of the sockets.
A side-by-side arrangement of individual connector assemblies is desirable in that it maximizes use of the space within a standard electrical box. Moreover, a connector assembly which is dimensioned to permit two such assemblies, which are entirely structurally independent of each other, to be positioned side-by-side within a standard electrical box would enhance flexibility in setting up a system. The present invention provides an individual electrical connector assembly which will permit such an arrangement.